Relinquishment Clinic Raid
Praxus is a great city of culture and intellect, the prime of the middle class. Speeder and car-type altmodes race through the streets, going about their daily business, most of which involves power station operation, maintenance, and development. But, even as all seems to run as normal, there are little bits of evidence about here and there that times are tough. Terrorist attacks, rioting, and other violence have given the state even more reason to crack down harder on curfews and arrests, and assert even more control over the populace than ever before. So perhaps it shouldn't come as a surprise that the lines at the Relinquishment Clinic are long. Both for donors and receivers. People wanting out of life, and people wanting a new one. Either way they're not happy. Medic and technicians scurry about, trying to get everyone served as quickly as possible. On the surface it seems like an innocuous enough operation...but there are those who know better. Does anyone wonder, do they -do- anything to the bodies they take, before they give them to someone else? And how exactly does the euthanasia go...? It was rare for Swivel to be assigned a delivery to the the relinquishment clinic, but nonetheless, here she was. The courier has no idea what is in the expedited parcel marked as fragile, and even less of an idea what it might signify. There is both uneasiness and curiousity mingling in the back of her processor as she heads to a side door marked for deliveries, rather than having to battle with a line of unhappy mechs and femmes. She presses the buzzer and informs that there is an express package that must be signed for by a senior technician. Despite the recent setbacks, and the neccessity of moving the Forge, the Decepticons have not lost sight of what they're trying to do. And that is fight against the oppressive government. A government that just seems to keep getting worse. The intel the Decepticons gathered from their raid on the Sky Spy Network earlier suggested that some even more insiduous technology is being developed at a Relinquishment Clinic in Praxus. Now the time has come to do something about it. Having just moved the Forge, Autobot intelligence might think that the Cons would be too busy to deal with any possible intel they received. They'd be wrong. The Cons are hoping to surprise their enemies by striking at an unlikely time. Besides, the longer they wait the more likely the government is to develop yet more technology that can be used against the populace of Cybertron. The time to act is now. Soundwave is here, lurking in the shadows as he so often does. He is still posing as a loyal servent of Senator Ratbat, and cannot afford to be seen supporting the Decepticons so directly. That doesn't mean he's powerless to assist. Even now, while he monitors nearby, his spy Ravage skulks along the edges of the Relinquishment Clinic, sending data back to Megatron and Soundwave concerning what he sees, who is there, and the best ways to sneak into the clinic unnoticed. Yes the Decepticons have been busy moving the forge but as many times as theyve movied in the past its barely an inconveniance. The miner turned rebel leader has decided now would be a perfect time to eleviate society of one of these horrific 'clinics'. Megatron has only recently learned of them and wants to waste no time in destroying them. His reasons are many, the least of which is exposing what he feels these clinics really are about to the public who still seems to blinded by what the Senate is truly all about. The miner stands nearby in the doorway of an abandoned building and watches the clinic's entrance. << "status report, everyone.">> he commands on a tight comm frequency. He wants a soundoff on everyone that is there. Ever since her break from Garrus-1, the former Vanguard member has been eager for a fight. After spending weeks investigating the Decepticon cause and whether it poses a true threat to the Senate, she has decided to throw her lot in with the faction. In the movement she sees the opportunity she hungers for to tear down the politicians that once imprisoned her. As a newer recruit, she is eager to prove and show what she has to offer to her new allies and thus agreed to take a more dangerous role in this assault. The femme is currently loitering in one of the relinquishment lines, ready to attack at the first sign of trouble or command. << I'm currently stationed inside the clinic, sir, awaiting your command.>> Hopefully, if she can create enough chaos, it can give the others the chance to overcome the clinic while the rest of the staff are distracted trying to control her. The Decepticons might find this time that they are up against a lot more security here than they were at the factory in Altihex. It's true, the more they wait, the stronger the security is bound to be wherever they choose to strike, but especially this time...they seem to be prepared for an assault. Most would probably pass it off as normal simply because it's especially croweded today, however. As for Swivel, the door she signals is opened quickly by a technician who nods and ushers her inside. "Quickly, inside!" he hisses, his optics never leaving the package. Quickly and obligingly, without a single appearance of resentment or irritation at the hissing, Swivel follows the technician in, holding the parcel firmly and carefully. Soundwave continues monitoring from a distance. << Soundwave reporting: Current status stable. Behavior of personnel within normal parameters. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage monitoring situation from land and from air. Will advise any changes in status. >> Ravage sends in a report showing the door Swivel just entered into. The cat slips up to the doorway once the figures head inside, seeking to determine whether he can slip in unnoticed. IC-Decepticon Pavonine has joined this channel. Megatron notices the guard seems very testy and nervious in a sense with the delivery mech. He makes note of that and then he glances toward Pavonine and opens his comm. IC-Decepticon Megatron says, ""When you get inside, Pavonine I want you to go through everything to relinquish your body but at the last minute I want you to change your mind. Leave your comm on if at all possible and record what they do. Make a scene of it. Ravage record as well, give Soundwave the signal when she changes her mind." IC-Decepticon Soundwave says, "Understood." IC-Decepticon Megatron adds, "I want audio and video. Amongst the security personnel, Ultra Magnus stands not entirely unlike a very large, blue-white-red amongst bulwark. Subtlety is not one of his primary duties, generally speaking. His position here is a remarkably mild-mannered version of his style so far; he gently encourages vigilance and only occasionally reminds people to be sure there is reasonable cause to be suspicious before they react to a potential target. He watches. The door is closing quickly behind Swivel, so if Ravage is going to slip inside, he'd better do it soon! The technician leads Swivel into a hallway near the back of the clinic, where she is met by the famed doctor Pharma. She may or may not recognize him, as she's not part of the intellectual community, however. "Ah, Swivel, is it?" He smiles. "You're quite timely. Surely you'd like some rest before you go, while I arrange for a bonus to your wages?" he offers. IC-Decepticon Pavonine says, "Understood, sir. I will keep you on the line for the conversation. I am nearing the front of the line now." The receptionist at the desk gave the massive femme a bored look when she comes up to the window. "I will need to see a copy of your State-Mandated ID and the forms you were provided upon entering the clinic, ma'am," she drones as she waits for the flier to comply. Pavonine pretends to glance about nervously, but reaches out and provides the forms as requested. As the receptionist goes through the forms, she tries her best to get stock of where the clinic employees are stationed and is already forming a battle-plan in her mind. "Miss, there seems to be something off with your Identification Card. If you could please step aside while we resolve this issue" but the receptionist is interrupted when Pavonine decides now is the time to begin the scene. "N-nevermind. Give it back. I don't want to do this. I don't know what I was thinking," she says frantically, trying to dive at the receptionist and yank the false ID back. The sudden movement and commotion attracts the attention of many at the clinic. Soundwave hears everything Megatron orders Pavonine to do over the comm, and Ravage hears it as well. The cat slips in just as the door closes shut, then hangs back until the time is right to move again. He heads into the facility, honing in on Pavonine's signal. Ravage then sends Pav a little *ping* just to let her know he is around- while remaining hidden from sight. Indeed, no, Swivel doesn't recognise Pharma. Not at the bottom rung she rests on between low caste and... lower. But that doesn't matter to her. What matters to her is that she is offered a rest and a potential bonus. She idly wonders why some of the other couriers refused to make this delivery. Maybe they just don't like the idea of thinking about why people come here. Swivel is happy not to dwell on it and just sit and take a rest. After all, she earned it for being so quick at her deliveries. The commontion she can hear from reception causes her to lean forward and try to see into the hall, but it won't do her any good without getting up and looking. Instead she sits back and just listens to try and satisfy her curious nature Megatron is annoyed on one hand and on the other has to somewhat give the femme credit for quick thinking. She changed her mind while still outside the place to cover up something off with her ID. He glances around to see what passerbys are or are not doing and looks for any additional securty coming. Then the miner looks back at the line and Pavoline. Pharma takes the parcel from Swivel and moves off supposedly to put it away and do as he'd promised--get her some extra pay, though he does tell the somewhat overwhelming amount of security present to keep an optic on her...there were some suspicious individuals roaming about, and they'd prefer she not run into any of them. When Pavonine suddenly dives at the receptionist, the worker cries out in surprise and instinctively cringes away, attracting security's attention. A couple of the more bulky mechs move to restrain Pavnonine. "What's this all about?" they demand. Wait didn't she escape from Kolkular recently? Ultra Magnus steps forward from round the corner with the great weight of his own importance in the impact of his step as he hoves into view. He directs the other bulky mechs with stentorian certainty: "Gentlemechs, please restrain this individual. Her identification has been falsified. I can provide you with a personal affidavit as to her proper ident with a five percent margin for error." Megatron realizes his plan just went to the slagger and he steps out of the building doorway. <<"Decepticons attack!">> he calls over the comm and heads for the door. Any mech that gets in his way or tries to stop him is a target. The femme's audial horns fan upwards at the sound of security approaching, and suddenly the anxious demeanor she donned for the fa ade drops. This is what she is hoping and waiting for, for the real action to begin. Surrounded by the crowds, she hasn't a chance to move away before the security mecha are on her and one manages to grab one of her arms and twist it back. But really, all the close combat expert needs is one to cause some damage. It's just as one of the second mecha is moving in to detain her that she hears Ultra Magnus's voice. It is familiar, having worked in the Vanguard, even if they did not know each other. "Well, well, how fitting," she mutters. Her optics flash with eagerness and she steps back, trying to smash the pede of the mecha attempting to restrain her under her own. Ravage hears Megatron's orders and sees the security forces coming in to arrest Pavonine. That won't do, of course. The spy looks around for a power switch and heads towards it, using a claw to make an expert cut- sending a number of lights in the area out or flickering. This only serves to add to the sense of confusion. With that distraction added to the mix, Ravage starts off to find other distractions... an alarm set off here, a security camera disabled there- allowing the decepticons more freedom of movement. Ultra Magnus moves forward to lend his considerable weight to the arrest when it seems apparent that Pavonine intends to resist. "Impeding a duty officer will, in itself, incur additional criminal charges," he warns her. "Stand down or I will be required to use force." With alarms and lights going out, and the sound of confusion, Swivel stands up. She flicks on her headlights to compensate. She doesn't seem aware she is being monitored. What she is aware of, upon beginning to glance around through doors and such out of a growing agitation and seeking out escape routes should she need to evacuate, something small moving about. Something that probably should not be in here at such a time, and she wanders off in search of the small tape bot like a child following a white rabbit... The other security mech yelps when Pavonine slams her ped down onto his, stumbling backward. Well, it's a good thing they brought the calvary! They nod to each other as the one who had fallen scrambles to his feet and hurries toward the door to attempt to hamper Megatron's entry. Meanwhile, Ravage's efforts start to sew chaos among the crowds of civilians, though even through it all he might catch sight of Pharma slipping away toward a more secluded part of the facility with the parcel Swivel had delivered in hand... The security mecha's pede crunches under her weight, and during the distraction she manages to yank her arm from his grip. It isn't without some trouble, the struggling guard managing to partially pull the joint from its socket, but at least she is freed to whirl around and face Magnus. "Is that supposed to scare me?" she says, snorting at the thought. She is fairly certain she has already earned a life sentence after breaking out of Garrus-1. She has nothing to lose. At her size, speed is not her strong suit and so Magnus easily has the chance to grab her, but not before her free hand is reaching down to her side to draw her sword. Megatron steps in and pauses for a moment, standing on the door. Then he sees a computer console and steps off the door and heads toward it. Again it almost seems like hes asking for someone to try and stop him as he heads toward the console with every intention of getting as much data as he can. egatron steps in and pauses for a moment, standing on the door. Then he sees a computer console and steps off the door and heads toward it. Again it almost seems like hes asking for someone to try and stop him as he heads toward the console with every intention of getting as much data as he can. Ravage continues filming Pavonine until he spots Pharma slipping away and moves to follow him, still sticking to the shadows. The cat is very good at moving almost unnoticed and strives to do so now- while still keeping an optic on the Autobot and what he's doing. Right now he's simply observing- and sending the video feed back to Megatron and Soundwave. Indeed, the kitty-tape is good at hiding and stalking. But Swivel could have sworn she saw something small and sort of animal shaped. And now she is looking under chairs, around corners, behind counters, and anywhere for Ravage. She has no idea it was a spy and saboteur, and instead fancies that it had come in for shelter, got locked in, and now was frightened by all the commotion She must find it and comfort it! Pharma doesn't appear to have noticed Ravage yet. He enters a secluded corridor and slips into a small lab off to the left. It's filled with various types of equipment, and looks as if there are quite a few experiments running. He keys in an access code to the case in the parcel Swivel had delivered. Inside is some kind of part, looks like a specialized reservoir or something. He begins to install it into one of the devices in the lab. It's rather unfamiliar--is it a weapon? Or some kind of medical equipment? A cross between the two? Megatron gets video feed from Ravage and sees Pharma. There is his proof these clinics are far from what they ar advertised as being. He stops just short of putting in a datastick to download file and turns away from the computer. <<"Ravage, retrieve all data from ths computer system in this place.">> the Decepticon Leader heads for the lab Pharma entered. Of course in all this commotion the crowd is beginning to panic and trying to find their way to the exits. A panicking civilian manages to worm between Magnus and Pavonine and the jet uses the opportunity to pull back. She is disappointed in the development, seeing in Magnus an equal battle she would have thrilled to be a part of, but her focus must remain on the mission. Parting through the panicked crowd in any way necessary, including knocking aside the occasional, unfortunate bystander, Pavonine notices Megatron moving towards their goal. Her focus shifts to falling into the rear and holding back any mecha who might be going for him. She doesn't follow him into the lab, however, not afraid to take the brunt of the battle for as long as she can hold. Ravage stalks through the halls, Swivel not registering as neccessarily noteworthy at first- she appears part of the general milling crowd. But she made a lucky "catch", having looked in the right time at the right place, and might see the tip of his tail disappearing around the corner as he follows Pharma. He glimpses inside the lab the Autobot enters, noting the pattern of his access code as he does so. Then he receives orders from Megatron, and sends a brief ping in acknowledgement. The cat turns and softly makes his way to a neighboring computer lab, where he opens a claw and inserts a device to begin downloading. IC-Decepticon Pavonine says, "Lord Megatron, I am doing my best to keep our attackers at bay but I am one mecha. I think I can buy you a few minutes to see this through." AHA! TAIl! IT WENT THAT-A-WAY! Back on Ravage's trail, and with no menacing intentions, she goes to follow, only to see that it had slipped into a restricted area. She pauses uncertaintly. Oh, hopefully it doesn't get into trouble.... but alas! It returns from that part of the building, and Swivel sees Ravage en route to a nearby computer lab. "THere y'ar! Poooor thin'!" Swivel exclaims seeing it in better detail this time. To Swivel, it does not look like a mangy thing to be kicked, nor does it look like a tool to be exploited and tossed when it lost its value. It looked, instead, like an unfortunate creature whose existence is under-appreciated in a harsh world. It certainly doesn't look like ah ighly sophisticated spy. Then again, nothing good at espionage should look like they are good at it, otherwise they'd end up being poorly fitted for the job. "C'mere l'il fella!" Swivel attempts to coax, following Ravage with as much awareness of how NOT to gain an animal's trust as a toddler. And anyone heading to Pharma's location would see the femme, not in a panic, calling to something else in a squeaky voice, half bent over. IC-Decepticon Megatron says, ""Acknowledged, Pavoline. This will be over soon, continue."" Pharma had finished installing the part when two things in succession distract his attention. First, there is an alarm on his workstation signaling that there has been a security breach in the next lab over. Secondly, Swivel is heard calling out to someone or something in the next room. Smirking, he picks up the strange device and moves toward the other room along with Swivel. "Oh, Swivel! There you are." he smiles and hands her a cred chit. "The pay you were promised. Who exactly were you talking to you just now?" he inquires, moving to open the door to the neighboring lab. There is a slight yelp when Swivel hears her name, and she straightens up immediately. She then turns to Pharma, and relaxes a little bit, taking the cred chip. "Thankye kinly!" She says with absolute sincerity. She then tilts her head to the side and glances about herself. "Saw a poor l'il kit... musta slipped in lookin' fer shelter an' got trapped... Prolly so scared by th'c'motion." She pauses a moment and glances about herself. "Where'd it go?" Ravage is starting his download when he hears someone coming. The cat turns his head, but doesn't move given his state of intel gathering. Hopefully whoever it is will just move along. It is not meant to be, alas, as Swivel comes in and starts *cooing* at him. OMP poor kitty gets NO RESPECT. Ahem- poor /fearsome very competent Cybertronian spy/ I mean. The cassette's optics widen in surprise- then narrow in annoyance. A low growl emanates from the spy and his tail starts lashing back and forth. Then he hears Pharma approaching, and moves to download the information as fast as he can- and hope Megatron provides a distraction. Megatron just catches sight of Pharma moving into another lab and heads for it instead. Quite abuptly the door to the lab opens and in walks Megatron. He glances from Pharma to Ravage to Swivel back to Pharma, "Looks like there will be witnesses after all." and he starts toward Pharma. "Relinquishment clinic you call it? What do you really do, Pharma?" Pharma nods, smiling. "You're quite welcome. Ah, well let's see if it needs some help, shall we?" He enters the room and sure enough, he finds Ravage hacking into the system. Ha. This will be interesting. "Aww, there he is! Let's get him off somewhere safe, shall we?" The doctor moves to grab the Casseticon when Megatron suddenly shows up. He smirks at the miner. "Megatron. What a surprise. I must say, this is about the -last- place I expected to see -you-. But," he sighs, shaking his head. "This sort of thing never seems to be very well predicted, anyway does it?" The doctor levels the strange device at him. "Anyway I'm glad you're here. Perfect timing really, with this, I can speed the process along quite nicely! Didn't think you were the type to tolerate long queues, after all!" He fires the prototype, and a strange bright light arcs out of it. If it hits, it will begin to literally drain the lifeforce out of its victim. It's a good thing Megatron is a .1 percenter, and a good thing he intervened when he did--someone like Ravage wouldn't have been likely to survive such a hit, even if it was only in its experimental stages. -Combat- Pharma hits Megatron with a ranged attack! Swivel spies the console that Ravage is at, thinking nothing of it. And since Pharma doesn't outright call it ot for what it is, but plays along, she thinks all is well. She hears the growl and decides not to approach further. She figures the growling is because the poor thing has been abused by so many other cybertronians, it has learned to distrust everyone. Swivel wants to teach it that there are some people who care! "There, there, I na'gunna 'urt ya..." Swivel says soothingly, putting out her hands, palms open. Unlike Pharma is is moving more brusquely to apprehend the hacker. "Mebbe ya..." BAM! The door is forced open and Swivel whirls around to see none other than Megatron storm in. Finally, it is dawning on Swivel that this is a bad situation to be in. Not just a potentially unpleasant one, but a bad one. And these situations have been piling up on her with little rest as of recently. Panicked mobs trampling her. Angry mechs causing buildings to collapse beneath her. And now this. Swivel looks to Pharma a bit curiously as he addresses the rebel leader, but otherwise remains with her arms up, hands open, palms out - she knows this is the pose of 'I'm harmless and innocent and surrender and please don't kill me'. This is meant for the benefit of both Megatron and Pharma, as whatever it was the he fired at Megatron, she doesn't want to be part of it. However, she does edge towards the kitty, whispering, "C'mere, c'mere, I'll get ya outter this scary place..." not realising she would be aiding a criminal. Because she's just THAT naive that she won't even see what is right in front of her. Ravage hisses as Phrama approaches. This isn't good. He's just about to bite at the Autobot and leap away, breaking the connection- when Megatron intervenes. Whew. Except- ouch. The cat growls as Megatron is hit with the device and prepares to help if required. But he does have a job to do, and for now he continues focusing on the download. And yet Swivel continues to make this difficult. She approaches him, still cooing at him, sending that tail into yet more angry lashing. His free paw comes up and he takes a swipe at her, growling. Megatron narrows his optics and starts to bring his cannon up when hes hit with the device Pharma is holding in his hand. The sensation is as bright as the light it emits and he feels the energy pull at his spark but instinctively he resists. Indeed all the sensation and the energy running through him does is make him more determined. Not to mention focus his anger even more. He takes another step toward Pharma and says through gritted dental plating (as the light continues to dance around him, though is starting to fade). "That is your only shot." he seeths then after a beat continues, "You tell me what the real reason is for this clinic or I will pick it out of your CPU by hand." He is not happy but as of yet hes not been drivento the point of firing first and asking questions later. That wont come for some time yet. But if Pharma doesnt cooperate he can alwys be the first to see what this ongoing revolution is doing to its leader. Swivel pulls away the moment she is swiped at. "Ooooh.... I not gunna 'urt ya... jus want ya t'be safe. 'S'okay, big fella." Swivel continues to coo, edging around Ravage and the console he is so very attached to. She glances quickly over as Megatron withstands the blast from the, well, she doesn't know what it was that Pharma shot him with. He's advancing, and he is armed, and that is frightening. Swivel is not so naive to be blind to the potential of becoming collateral. "C'mon, it's gunna get messy a' I dun wan'ya t'get 'urt... c'mon..." Swivel continues to urge Ravage, holding her arms open as an invitation for him to leap into them. Divergent strains of chaos: civilians scattering to the winds in face of random violence, security forces attempting to carry out their assignments under the aegis of the principle of forewarned is forearmed, and nothing going according to (anyone's) plan. Ultra Magnus is a more strategic than tactical thinker, and yet, here he is, delayed as much by his need to redirect the remainder of the security forces in the wake of sudden changes than by anything else. Now, though, Ultra Magnus goes after Pavonine as a mech in hot pursuit. "This is obstruction of justice." It's a lot of things; for once, he's too busy to list off an entire rap sheet. Pharma watches the readings on the new reservoir he had just installed in the harvester with satisfaction. Not bad, efficiency was improving, it was better than he'd expected against someone like Megatron. "Why don't you just ask your little -pet- when you get back to Kaon, hm?" He asks, referring to Ravage. "After all he's been hacking our systems for at least several breems, I would imagine he's at least got -something- show for it. I -did- set up a server wipe, but he'll likely get his paws on -something- juicy before it goes off, right?" He laughs. "Well then, you know I'd love to stay and chat but I do have other important matters to attend to. 'Til we meet again, Megatron." With that, he breaks a window and transforms, flying off and disappearing into the skies above. Ravage huddles over his computer console like a big cat defending its prey. A low growl keeps emenating from the cassette as Swivel approaches him, his optics narrowed and tail still lashing. He debates speaking just to see what her reaction woudl be, but refrains. If she thinks he's just some "dumb beast" perhaps he can use that to his advantage later. He takes another swipe at her, then glowers at Pharma calling him a "pet". That little reaction might be a clue that he does understand what's being said, should someone bother to take note... And indeed, Ravage has managed to obtain quite a bit of data. Pharma's wipe starts seeping in, and the spy eventually pulls out of the net. But he's got a good chunk of data for later perusal. Once free, he turns to look at Swivel incredulously. The cat crouches as if ready to jump... but does she REALLY want this guy in her arms? He waits to see her reaction... Pavonine has been holding back the flood of mecha trying to follow after Megatron for a few minutes now, and the strain is starting to show. An accomplished warrior she may be, but one against so many is not easy even for her to sustain for so long. Since their last tussle the flier has sustained a variety of gashes and dents. Most are minor, but there is one deep gash in the arm that had been pulled from its socket early in the battle. Her helm snaps to the side after pushing back another security mecha, not noticing Magnus in the heat of battle until he is already close. Optics cycle narrow with determination. Worn down or not, she will give a fight. "I don't think anyone knows what justice means anymore. We'll see who's justice is superior," she snaps back, swinging around to try and drive him back with a slash of her sword. Megatron is furious but refrains from shooting at a retreating Pharma but only because of his warning of the datawipe about to hit the system Ravage is linked into. He turns toward the cat in time to see... Swivel trying to encourage him into her arms. What the slag? For the briefest of moments there is a ather undescribable expression that flits across the Rebels face and then he dosnt care anymore and turns to order Ravage out. Thankfully he sees the small mech was one astroclick ahead of him. <<"Pavoline, retreat -- I will take care of the rest.">> outloud he says, "RAvage, retreat, take Swivel with you." yes he ordered that. And then the mech turns and places a full powered shot into the computer console Ravage just detached himself from. Oh Swivel takes note, and just thinks it is smarter than the average bear - er- kitty. It's cute the way it glares at Pharma. But it takes Swivel a momentt to take the pieces together from what Pharma said before, uh, hastily departing. Ravage belongs to Megatron? The kitty is a spy? She looks back at Ravage, peering with squinting optics. Or is Pharma over paranoid? She's seen a lot of that. After all, people have called her a spy before, and indicated she was more clever, insidious, and duplicitous than she actually is. Ravage just looks like a wild creature out of its element to her. Like she often feels. She falters a bit as she looks at Ravage, but doesn't put her arms down. And when it looks like it might leap, she just wiggles her fingers in an inviting gesture. Like herself, it is probably just misunderstood and unfairly treated with mistrust. Nothing like projecting. Or.... perhaps it really is Megatron's pet. She peers at Megatron as he calls out to the kitty she'd been trying to save, only to hear him instruct it to take HER with IT, not the other way around. Confusion. Sheepishness. Confusion. Compliance. Ultra Magnus turns the angle of his pauldron to deflect the slash of the blade. Her weapon bites into his armor, flaking into the sleek finish of battle-ready paint, but he surges forward before she can force the sword through to deeper meat. He drops his other arm, reaching in a not non-risky attempt grapple her at the jointure of her wrist to force her back and potentially disarm her. "Justice is not relative," he states with the full force of the true believer. (Poor bastard.) "It is absolute." Ravage is thinking about toying with Swivel here- when Megatron gives him those orders. WUUUUT. The cat blinks at the Decepticon leader. He *can't* be serious.... Oh. Yes, he IS serious. *siigh*. The cassette lashes his tail once more, then- OK SWIVEL YOU GET YOUR WISH! The "kitty" leaps into her arms. He's kind of heavy, too. The cat then turns to look at Swivel, his red optics glowing. Then he gestures with hsi head- poitning the way out- to the left and down the hallway. There is a moment of stumbling when the cat lands in her arms. but she manages to work her knees and regain her balance. Yes. The cat is heavier than she thought, which caught her off guard. But now that she has compensated for that wait, she follows the very smart kitty's instructions quite aptly. She scurries out with Ravage in her arms, and heads left down the hall just like a good little femme, mindful of any further skirmishes that might be going down. She will protect the kitty! IC-Decepticon Pavonine says, "Understood, sir." Unluckily for Pavonine, Megatron's order came at an untimely moment. It is that split second distraction that allows Ultra Magnus to grab a hold of her wrist. Retreating will have to wait for a moment it seems. The instant that she realizes she is in a compromised position, she lunges forwards and tries to throw the full brunt of her weight and strength into the titan before he has a chance to take advantage of his hold. Obviously, banter about justice has to wait, too. That's all right: Ultra Magnus isn't really here for repartee. It is traditional, however, when apprehending a defendant, to deliver a litany of the rights to which they are entitled. It is thus that he has begun when she powers into him with all her strength. Forced backward with the heavy clank of his step, Ultra Magnus does not let go his claim on her wrist. Grasp tightening with pinpoints of pressure, his strength threatens hers in the focused vise of his digits. He does not lose his balance, but with the vehemence of her assault, he loses some of his advantage. So it goes: he turns in a slight pivot to slam them /both/ back into the nearest all somewhere in the midst of his half-spoken, half-grunted arrest litany, like somehwere near: "--according to the rights and privileges of a citizen duly accused under warrant issued--" (Like I said: she's not missing much with the banter.) Megatron is systematicaly blowing out walls, computers, redshirt mechs -- anything that gets is his way. He is out to destroy this place and then he will find the next one and destroy it too. Does it make the Decepticon army and his cause look bad? He doesnt care. These clinics are vile and even if someone did want to willingly end their life and give their body to someone else to mabye move up in caste, leave it to the Senate to warp it sometimes evil and pit on cybertron corrupt. As the enforcer wishes for, the sword falls from her grip as the pressure on her wrist increases. Armor warps inward under the pressure of Magnus's grip, and Pavonine is bound to come out of this with an impression of the other warrior's hand on her wrist. Her focus is not really on that at the moment, though. In the split second where he pushes her against the wall, she uses the support of something at her back to roll both of her legs upwards in a forceful kick at his midsection. Their proximity somewhat limits the power of the assault. "You'll have to kill me before they put me back in Garrus-1," she hisses at Magnus as she moves. Ravage wonders just WHERE in his job decription it said he has to play CUTE WIDDLE KITTY. >:I Ah well. Orders are orders, so the cat continues to guide Swivel along, using gestures of his head to indicate the right direction and giving off a low growl anytime Swivel seems to be heading the wrong way. To give Swivel some credit, she's pretty good at following instructions, even vague ones. So long as she isn't given two conflicting orders from the same source. So after the first growl to correct her error, Ravage is not given much more opportunity to snarl at her for going the wrong way. She holds Ravage firmly, but not asphyxiatingly tight, and close against her chest. If she was unable to follow directions she would make a poor courier indeed, and likely would be lying on some trash heap or scavanging for a meager existence like other empties. The hard crack of her feet against his chassis is more likely to leave a serious dent than it is to shake him from his present course. He is braced and solid; she earns herself a fraction more room to manuever, but he still grips her arm, and suddenly is wrenching it behind her back. "You will not be killed," Ultra Magnus states factually. The words begin partway through a grunt of impact, as though forced from him mid-close quarters fight. "You will be subject to due process of the law. If you have information of value to the State the prosecuting authority may determine leniency appropriate to the schedule of rehabilitative discipline published in the Penal Code." Extreme situations call for extreme measures. A hint of fear flashes through Pavonine's optics as the Enforcer maneuvers her into a position to subdue. In only a matter of seconds she is aware that the statis cuffs that inhibit her movement and transformation will clamp down around her wrists and that will be the end of her hopes. Her solution? There is the sound of armor shifting as she prepares to transform into alternate mode. She cares little what damage it causes to her restrained arm or to the enforcer trying to keep a grip. If he had any sense, he will let go the moment he hears the jet's powerful engines flaring to life. The femme is bound to make the most memorable exit of the day if crashing through the ceiling is anything to go by. Ravage continues to guide Swivel towards the exit. And finally- they get there. The cat notes Pavonine's location, but she seems to have things handled. OK THEN. The spy keeps encouraging Swivel out of the way, and out of the building itself. Ultra Magnus does release her with the gathering roar of the engine, reverting to his own massive alternate mode so as to give pursuit from the ground. It's not going to work, but it might make him feel better about losing his nick. There may be some collateral damage to walls from his passage, too, but he's remarkably careful about this kind of thing for a giant armored carrier. Following Ravage's surperb instruction, Swivel makes it out of the besieged Relinquishment Clinic unscathed. In celebration of this feat, the femme gives a light and affectionate squeeze to Ravage in her arms before kneeling down so that she may set him gently upon the ground. Ravage *rowrs* slightly as he's HUGGED OMP what IS THIS, then is released. He leaps to the ground. He has the information he came to get, plus some addition video footage that might be used in later propaganda efforts. The cat eyes Swivel ...Megatron said to take Swivel with him, but... now what? So the cat rumbles another low growl- sort of an acknowledgement to the femme- before leaping off into the shadows. However, he doesn't go far. No, he'll tail the femme until told otherwise. Category:Kaon Uprising